


returning the favor

by maddaccuser



Series: You Scratch Mine, I'll Scratch Yours [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra secretly loves pet names from Adora, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), I really don't understand tagging, I will believe this until proven otherwise, Innocence, Late at Night, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pre-She-Ra, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddaccuser/pseuds/maddaccuser
Summary: "Oh, be quiet. You owe me anyways, dork."Catra wakes Adora in the middle of the night, reminding her of a favor she's owed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: You Scratch Mine, I'll Scratch Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	returning the favor

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little follow-up/sequel that I was randomly inspired to complete.
> 
> Reading the previous work is not necessary in understanding this one!

“Hey, Adora.” A low but easily recognizable voice spoke from the end of her bed. 

“ _Unngh_ , Catra, it's one-thirty in the morning, what do you—” 

Before Adora could roll over to peer down at her feline friend, she was already perched atop her stomach. Her heterochromatic eyes pierced through the darkness of their bunk room, and stared directly into her ocean blues. 

“Remember that ‘favor’ I did for you the other night?” Even through the dark, Adora could already see her smirk. 

“Yes,” Adora replied, fully aware of what question would come next. 

“Can you brush my mane for me? I get your pillow _and_ your blanket.” 

Adora grumbled. She couldn’t say no, despite her better judgement in knowing that they should both be asleep for their new training sim tomorrow. Well, at least one of them would be getting a good nights rest. 

Catra’s head was left tilted in question, until she was swiftly answered as Adora rolled out from underneath her and patted the spot where she had been lying. “Come on, before I change my mind.” 

“Oh, be quiet. You owe me anyways, dork.” Catra's face lit up, playfully shoving Adora as she tossed herself onto the mattress and sighed as her body adjusted to the warmth the blonde's body left behind. She quickly pulled off her mask, placing it aside on the floor so that Adora could get at every nook and cranny her head provided because _gods_ , her finger’s felt like magic. 

“No purring,” Adora stated with a boop to her nose. “We can’t wake up any of the other cadets and we _definitely_ don’t need Weaver on our case, especially not tomorrow.” Although Adora cherished Catra’s purring, tonight she could do without, for the sake of what was to come tomorrow. 

“Got it boss. Now c’mon, I didn’t wake you up to have a—" The feline fell silent as Adora’s hands found themselves around the base of her ears, stroking at one of her most sensitive spots and causing her entire body to feel as if it was floating from the heavenly sensation. 

“Flip over,” Adora nudged her from her haze, “Last time I checked your hair was on the back of your head, not your face.”

And Catra did exactly as she was told. 

“Good kitty,” Adora praised, beginning to run her fingers through Catra’s dark amber mane. She felt the fur on the back of Catra's neck bristle as her senses drowned in the pleasure of deft hands kneading through her hair and brushing it out. 

Adora's fingers provided her with pure bliss as they rubbed through the thickness of her mane, her blunt nails applying the perfect amount of pressure to her scalp and making every inch of her body feel like she was melting into a puddle. The seldom times Adora's hands wandered up to her ears, Catra had to do all she could to stop herself from purring uncontrollably at her gentle caresses. 

The blonde admired Catra's well built physique as she purposefully tormented the tiny soft spots behind her ears, watching her stiffen in attempt to silence the little mewls that escaped her throat. If Adora was going to be awoken in the middle of the night to do something she could do at _any_ other time, she had to have a bit of fun while she was at it. However, Catra also knew how to play this game.

“ _Mmmph_ _,_ Adora,” Catra mumbled as her tail moved on its own volition, wrapping itself around Adora’s waist. 

“Hey!” Adora squeaked as quietly as she could, “Cut it out!”

Catra’s tail slipped under her shirt, the soft fur covering it driving Adora to squirm as it explored around her sensitive stomach.

“You’d better knock it off or I’ll—” 

“ _Mmm_ , less talk, more play,” Was all Catra offered, waving a lazy hand dismissively as she continuously teased Adora, disregarding her warning. 

Adora brought one hand up to her mouth to bite down on, so she didn’t laugh and wake up their entire squadron while the other hand followed her primary task. She knew Catra wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. 

Catra's hair was so soft, so thick. It always laid beautifully on her shoulders, despite what Catra herself believed. She always had kept herself thoroughly groomed, but every now and again, having Adora’s help was never an issue for either of them. 

After a while, Adora grew used to the tail encircling her stomach. She was able to pull her hand from her mouth, and use both to work on Catra’s mane. Adora watched Catra's whole body sink further into the bed as her efforts were doubled with two hands, and she swore she heard a purr, but she was too enamored with her current state to care. 

Catra hummed contentedly as she was petted with Adora at her mercy, and her mane already feeling smoother. With her sleepiness rapidly re-approaching, she turned her head to give one last look at her helpful cadet before she could shut her eyes. 

“You’re pretty good at this, ‘Dora,” Catra whispered with a smile, barely awake. 

“ _Mmmm,_ ” the blonde could barely contain her proud smile. “Sleep well, kitten.” 

Moments like these, were definitely worth losing sleep over. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
